


Desperate But Not Serious

by EsseandBi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Group Sex, Human!Derek, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Pining, Pornstars, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseandBi/pseuds/EsseandBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è uno degli studenti più notevoli della classe di psicologia in cui Derek è assegnato come assistente, e non è sicuro se sia una cosa buona o no. Ma quando Derek trova Stiles protagonista di un certo sito web, i suoi sentimenti diventano molto più chiari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate But Not Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate But Not Serious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416094) by [sofonisba_found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found). 



> **Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf appartiene a MTV e a Jeff Davis.
> 
>  **Note Autrice:** Okay, questo era originariamente stato stato scritto per un kink meme prompt che chiedeva Stiles come un timido studente del college, ma anche come un pornstar naturale, e Derek come il suo scontroso TA 1 di psicologia. È la mia prima fic di Teen Wolf così come la mia prima fic smut... Non ho idea del perché sono stata costretta a scriverla. Anche se mi piace la roba smut, non ero sicura che sarei stata in grado di scriverla. Il titolo proviene da una canzone di Adam Ant, dopo che ho realizzato di aver inavvertitamente usato dei testi come dialogo. Vedete se potete individuarli! Non è betata e tutte le critiche costruttive sono apprezzate. Spero che voi tutti vi divertiate! Inoltre, spero che sia pubblicata bene visto che sono un'inetta. E ancora, non posso credere di averla davvero scritta...

Derek guardava attentamente il mare di facce pigre degli studenti, assicurandosi che nessuno stesse barando o cercando di consumare i loro _bluebook_ 2 dalla disperazione. Cosa che quella classe faceva ogni qual volta dovesse prendere coscienza del fatto che, a tutti gli effetti, _frequentassero_ una classe di Psicologia di terzo livello. Derek pensava davvero che gli studenti avessero il compito più semplice: tutto quello che dovevano fare era loro assegnato e comunque dovevano pensarci solo di tanto in tanto. Invece, come assistente, Derek doveva soffrire per la loro scrittura illeggibile, scarabocchi osceni, e risposte talmente incomprensibili che si chiedeva come avessero passato le scuole medie inglesi, figuriamoci due semestri precedenti al college di Psicologia. Un movimento irrequieto attirò la sua attenzione.

 _Stilinski_. Il ragazzo era... fastidioso. Derek aveva deciso che era molto meglio decidere per quel termine piuttosto che fare una descrizione potenzialmente più accurata di distratto, o interessante o, dio non voglia, attraente e seducente. No, fastidioso era sicuramente il modo migliore per descrivere qualcuno che aveva usato come esempio le Principesse Disney nell'esame di metà semestre sui disturbi mentali. Anche se, a posteriori, usare Belle come esempio per la Sindrome di Stoccolma era ovviamente evidente.

Oggi Stilinski era ancora più... fastidioso del solito, aggiustava continuamente la sua posizione, come se stare seduto gli causasse un vero disagio fisico. Derek pesò le sue scelte. Stiles era una leggera distrazione per i suoi vicini, ma probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato quanto un suo richiamo. Parlargli dopo il test, faccia a faccia... quello sarebbe stato probabilmente meglio.

*

Il sedere di Stiles lo stava uccidendo. Non importava cosa provasse, nessuna posizione poteva offrirgli nemmeno il minimo sollievo. Stiles riaffermò mentalmente la sua intenzione di non lavorare mai più con Alex, anche se lo pagavano il doppio. I soldi per le rate non portavano a niente di buono se non poteva nemmeno sedersi abbastanza a lungo per fare un test, e il grosso membro di Alex non faceva niente neanche per Stiles, se tutto quello che poteva fare era colpire ingenuamente nell'esatto punto _sbagliato_ dentro di lui. E Stiles era stato beatamente all'oscuro anche di avere un punto sbagliato fino la scorsa notte... sì, neanche se veniva pagato il doppio.

Stiles si agitò di nuovo, cercando di concentrarsi sul miglior dannato saggio di sempre sui problemi d'abbandono di Batman, quando alzò lo sguardo e vide l'assistente Derek fissarlo con un'intensità snervante. Come sempre, quando era il soggetto dell'attenzione del ragazzo più grande, doveva prendersi un momento per comprimere il panico di 'lui sa, lui sa' per ricordare che no, Derek non sapeva che quando Stiles recitava nel ruolo di passivo supremo per un sito porno online, l'unica ragione per cui sembrava sempre così felice quando veniva scopato e raggiungeva l'orgasmo, era perché immaginava Derek dietro di lui. Fortunatamente Derek non sapeva niente di tutto ciò. Odiava semplicemente Stiles, e lo lasciava a contestare le scelte sia della sua vita che delle sue fantasie sessuali.

*

“Okay, il tempo assegnato è finito! Consegnate i vostri opuscoli e leggete i capitoli 14 e 15 per parlarne giovedì”. Per qualche ragione, Derek pensava che questo era l'esame più lungo che avesse mai rappresentato, i minuti erano passati più lenti che mai. Dopo che Stilinski aveva notato Derek... notandolo, Derek si era assicurato di evitare quella zona dell'aula finché il tempo non era scaduto. Ora si stava avvicinando alla scrivania da rappresentante di Derek, dietro il resto della mandria di studenti, camminando lentamente con gli occhi a terra. Posò il _bluebook_ sulla scrivania senza una parola e iniziò a dirigersi verso l'uscita.

“Aspetta, Stilinski”. La voce sembrò più ruvida alle sue orecchie di quanto aveva voluto, ma Derek non poteva davvero rimangiarselo adesso. “Cosa avevi durante l'esame?” il ragazzo si era fermato a metà passo quando Derek aveva iniziato a parlare e ora si girò lentamente, il rossore che cercava di mangiargli la faccia.

“Puoi... chiamarmi Stiles... sai...” disse Stilinski esitante.

“Ti chiamerò Stiles quando smetterà di sembrare ridicolo. Ora, cosa c'era di sbagliato durante l'esame? Stavi disturbando gli altri studenti della classe”.

“Non volevo, non riuscivo a stare seduto comodo perché...”

“Perché?” chiese Derek, ora molto interessato al fatto che il troppo arrossire potesse causare lo svenimento di qualcuno.

“Perché sono caduto dalle scale della biblioteca! Tipo cinque scalini, bam, bam, bam, sul sedere” dichiarò Stilinski, sembrando stranamente orgoglioso di essere così goffo.

Derek realizzò che per tutta la sua preoccupazione di parlare con Stilinski sul suo comportamento distratto (non fastidioso, continuamente fastidioso) davvero non c'era niente che potesse fare. Contorcersi non era barare, era solo accattivante. Estremamente accattivante.

“Non farlo di nuovo” quasi ringhiò Derek.

“Ah, intendi la caduta, o la, um, cosa durante il test?” balbettò Stilinki.

“Entrambi”.

“Okay, capito. Non farò ancora quelle cose”.

“Bene. Non farlo”. Mentre Derek si chiedeva perché non riuscisse a dire più di una parola per frase, il ragazzo si girò e puntò dritto verso la porta. E se Derek indugiò un po' troppo verso il sedere di Stilinski... di Stiles mentre se ne andava, quella fu solo preoccupazione per il benessere del suo studente.

*

Stiles in qualche modo riuscì ad andare dal campus al suo dormitorio senza che nessuno si accorgesse della sua erezione parzialmente indotta dal terrore. Mentre chiudeva la porta e saltava fuori dai pantaloni, si chiese se fosse un mercato non sfruttato: paura porno. I pensieri di come commercializzare sesso horror senza che fosse troppo, beh, orribile, ben presto lasciarono la sua testa quando finalmente tirò fuori il membro. Cercò di andare piano, farlo durare immaginando Derek... buon dio, gli aveva ringhiato contro, quello non avrebbe dovuto eccitarlo... Stiles tolse la mano per un attimo e si aggrappò alle lenzuola per cercare di riprendere il respiro. Sapeva quello che voleva.

Non importava quanto gli facesse male il sedere, dopo aver parlato con Derek, essere stato maltrattato da Derek, _e quasi sul punto di dire a Derek del suo sedere_... non riusciva a trattenersi. Era un giovane uomo sano con una cotta malsana per il suo assistente. Nient'altro da fare se non conviverci.

Almeno questo fu quello che Stiles si disse mentre tirava fuori il lubrificante dal nascondiglio sotto il letto, il suo membro era così duro che il minimo tocco contro il materasso fu agonia ed estasi insieme. Iniziò superficialmente a bagnarsi le dita e la sua apertura, quasi rovesciando la bottiglia sul letto.

“Beh, non è che non dovrò fare il bucato dopo questo, comunque” mormorò Stiles, stringendo la mano alla base del membro. Aveva deciso che dopo ieri sera non sarebbe stato pronto per uno dei giocattoli custoditi nella scatola con il lubrificante, ma qualche dita... era un po' più difficile fingere che la sua mano fosse quella di Derek, ma nessuno aveva mai accusato Stiles di mancanza nel reparto fantasia.

Si infilò facilmente un dito, poi un secondo, e cominciò a cercare il suo punto debole. Stiles tirò fuori una delle sue fantasie preferite, davvero molto, molto vicina a quello che era successo dopo l'esame. Sdraiato su una scrivania mentre veniva istruito correttamente dall'assistente più sexy e più spaventoso al mondo.

“Oh, Derek, so che sono stato cattivo. Ma devi insegnarmi” ansimò Stiles ad alta voce, rinunciando alla moderazione, la mano sul suo membro ora si muoveva freneticamente, e l'altra mano aveva finalmente, _finalmente_ , raggiunto quel punto debole. “Come posso imparare se non mi insegni... Aaah!”

L'orgasmo di Stiles arrivò forte e veloce proprio come aveva bisogno. E se chiuse gli occhi mentre leccava una striscia di sperma dalla mano e fingeva fosse di Derek ... beh, fu solo perché già sapeva di passarsela male, quindi perché rimuginarci?

*

Onestamente Stiles non aveva mai riflettuto molto sull'industria del porno prima di andare al college. Certamente era stato un _consumatore_ piuttosto avido di porno, ma masturbarsi sui video di persone che scopano ogni orifizio disponibile, ed _essere_ Stiles quello scopato in culo e in bocca erano due cose molto diverse. Non aveva mai pensato di posizionare la giusta illuminazione, o che ci fossero inizi e pause e riposizionamenti per assicurarsi che l'importante colpo di sperma venisse catturato dalla telecamera. Non gli era mai venuto in mente che ci sarebbe stato un piccolo tavolo a buffet con la sua marca preferita di root beer in un angolo a una discreta distanza dal tavolo leggermente più grande con preservativi, lubrificante, plug, corde, cock ring, dildo e vibratori di ogni forma e dimensione.

Ma Stiles non aveva mai pensato, nonostante il suo interesse costante sulla salute di suo padre, che qualcosa gli sarebbe davvero accaduto. Così, quando suo padre ebbe un attacco di cuore e venne operato e messo a sei mesi di congedo medico da lavoro, Stiles era passato dalla paura, al sollievo, all'ansia in una successione rapidamente allarmante. La ripresa di suo padre era ovviamente la parte più importante, la parte molto più importante di qualsiasi cosa Stiles potesse essere preoccupato, ma... anche con l'assicurazione c'erano ancora le spese mediche, e sei mesi lasciavano sicuramente non molto dello straordinario che suo padre aveva fatto all'ufficio dello Sceriffo per aiutare a coprire le lezioni.

Suo padre era così incredibilmente orgoglioso che Stiles stava andando al college che abbandonare la scuola non era un'opzione. Anche un anno di pausa gli sarebbe costato la borsa di studio parziale che in qualche modo era riuscito ad avere. E Stiles si era rifiutato di aggiungerlo allo stress di suo padre, non importava cosa, quindi ogni volta che si parlava di soldi Stiles fingeva che tutto andava bene. Era sicuro che potesse in qualche modo tirare avanti con un lavoro mentre studiava, se rinunciava a cose come le patatine ricce. O, come aveva scoperto quando aveva visto la mediocre paga del lavoro, il cibo in generale.

Era stato davvero quasi controintuitivo come Stiles avesse anche solo iniziato a considerare la sua... attuale occupazione. Seduto a un tavolino, un giorno, fissando tristemente il suo ultimo estratto conto bancario, aveva sentito due ragazze parlare:

“Sì, così questo ragazzo mi si avvicina alla festa di Angie e mi dice che ero abbastanza sexy da essere una pornostar”.

“Ewww, questo è così raccapricciante e rozzo! Che cosa hai fatto?”

“Ho detto a David di buttare fuori il suo culo pervertito”.

“Dio, come se tu potessi mai fare del porno”.

“Lo so, giusto? Che tipo di persona decide addirittura di farlo?”

Mentre le ragazze camminavano fuori portata d'orecchio, Stiles ringraziò il dio delle intercettazioni e decise che _lui_ poteva essere il tipo di persona per fare porno. Era giovane, single, perennemente arrapato, e sicuramente bisognava di soldi. In realtà, mentre ci pensava, l'unica vera preoccupazione era che suo padre potesse scoprirlo, ma era super convinto che suo padre non avrebbe visitato un sito porno gay ed era ragionevolmente sicuro che se qualcuno l'avesse scoperto avrebbe fatto meglio a non dirlo allo Sceriffo, considerando la vasta collezione di armi da fuoco.

Stiles era stato un po' sorpreso da quanto fosse facile trovare una casa di produzione piuttosto vicina, ma presto si rese conto che la vicinanza ad una città universitaria per una società porno era come avere l'accesso a una cornucopia di nuova ispirazione da masturbazione. Dai lavori solisti alla piena paga della penetrazione, c'era un'infinità di movimenti di ragazzi talentuosi. E dopo averci pensato, Stiles era stato più che felice di partecipare fino in fondo. Tutta l'esperienza precedente di Stiles era stata solo masturbazione reciproca e seghe? Aveva scommesso che dare la sua verginità anale in videocamera gli avrebbe dato una paga migliore.

Non solo la dimensione dell'assegno gli faceva girare la testa e cambiare la sua fedeltà dal dio delle intercettazioni al dio del porno, ma Stiles aveva scoperto che era davvero, _davvero_ bravo a farsi scopare. E davvero, _davvero_ gli piaceva. Quindi, anche se a un certo punto aveva voluto che fosse qualcuno in particolare a spingersi dentro di lui invece dell'attivo del giorno, era ancora dannatamente un buon lavoro.

*

Un trillo odioso tagliò l'aria, spaventando Derek dalla disperazione dei voti dei suoi studenti in cui era stato intrappolato nelle ultime due ore. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e si stiracchiò prima di prendere il telefono.

“Laura, come riesce qualcuno in una classe di psicologia a fare errori ortografici psicologici? Inoltre, cosa hai fatto al mio telefono che non posso cambiare quella merda che hai messo come suoneria?”

“Beh, la risposta alla prima domanda è che, ovviamente, l'universo ti odia, e per quanto riguarda la seconda, non te lo dirò mai e poi mai”. Sua sorella provava gioia a tormentarlo, anche nei modi più piccoli, era qualcosa che non aveva mai davvero superato. La familiarità di questo era quasi confortante a questo punto della sua vita.

“Suppongo che l'universo sia l'unica spiegazione ragionevole per questi test. È fottutamente triste quando il migliore del gruppo è tutto su Batman” disse Derek mentre si alzava e cominciava a camminare in ufficio per rilassare i muscoli.

“Oh, è di quel Stilinski di cui parli sempre?”

Derek si fermò bruscamente a metà passo. “Come fai a sapere a chi mi stavo riferendo?” chiese, cercando di non guardare e vedere se lei fosse in piedi dietro di lui. Non era esattamente qualcosa che l'avrebbe sorpreso, e gli anni di paranoia da fratello minore gli erano stati utili in passato.

“Stai cercando di resistere dal controllare se sono lì, non è vero?” Derek poteva sentire l'inizio di un sorriso nella sua voce, anche attraverso la linea telefonica.

“No, non è vero”.

“Beh, è una bugia. Comunque, so di Stilinski perché hai parlato di lui costantemente da quando il semestre è iniziato”.

“Non ho-”

“Quanto strani ma quanto sono interessanti i suoi saggi, quanto è goffo, quanto sono seducenti le sue labbra-”

“Quando mai ho detto qualcosa in merito a labbra seducenti?” chiese Derek, sentendosi a disagio per quanto Laura si stesse spingendo.

“Beh, la parola seducente non è mai stata effettivamente usata, ma hai menzionato che eri tentato di comprargli qualche burro cacao perché sembrava leccarsi molto le labbra”.

“Ancora non le ho chiamate seducenti”.

“Dai ancora molta attenzione alle sue labbra. E alla sua lingua”. Derek poteva dire che dall'altra parte della linea il sorriso fosse ormai in pieno vigore.

“Senti Laura” sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli, “Stai tirando fuori qualcosa dal nulla. Qualche volta, semplicemente, alcune persone spiccano più di altre”.

“Forse alcune persone, ma tu non _parli_ che di una di loro”.

Una sensazione di disagio crebbe nello stomaco di Derek mentre la conversazione proseguiva. “Laura, tu non-”

“No, no, lascia perdere” disse Laura, interrompendolo. “So che non faresti mai niente di inappropriato con uno studente... anche se lo vuoi davvero”.

“Io non voglio” ripeté Derek.

“Certo che no. Beh, devo andare. Divertiti a sopprimere i tuoi desideri fino all'inevitabile rottura psicotica che dovresti ovviamente notare a causa del tuo campo di studio”.

“Non sto sopprimendo-” iniziò Derek prima di ricordare la dura lezione appresa dalla sua infanzia su quando abbandonare la conversazione. “Ciao Laura. Parlerò con te presto, okay?”

“Molto presto, giusto Derek? Oh, e controlla la posta elettronica quando ne avrai la possibilità. Ti ho mandato un link che penso ti divertirà quando avrai un po' di tempo”.

“Perché questo sembra inquietante detto da te?”

“Ciao Derek!”

Derek guardò il telefono e fece una smorfia, poi andò al suo portatile. Sicuramente non avrebbe fatto altre correzioni finché non scopriva cosa gli aveva mandato Laura. Si registrò nella sua e-mail personale e cliccò sul messaggio di Laura. Derek fissò il link che gli aveva mandato e sbottò nell'ufficio vuoto:

“Che razza di sorella invia al proprio fratello un indirizzo a siti porno gay?”

*

La lezione di giovedì fu abbastanza tranquilla, salvo lo scontato patetico tentativo di qualcuno che si meritava un voto più alto per il test perché erano dei piccoli speciali fiocchi di neve. Il professore era assente per un breve _book tour_ 3, così Derek era stato lasciato di nuovo solo a gestire la classe. Mentre Derek soffriva per novanta minuti cercando di far impegnare la classe in qualcosa di almeno simile a una vera discussione, pensava che il libro facesse meglio ad essere uno dei best seller di tutti i tempi per giustificare quante settimane era stato lasciato completamente solo, e poteva essergli anche utile una piccola guida su come rendere gli studenti più motivati. Beh, la classe ad eccezione di uno studente che stava prendendo furiosamente appunti, e scriveva saggi su principesse e Batman, e la cui lingua era appena schizzata fuori per leccarsi le labbra...

“Stilinski” lo studente sobbalzò al suono della voce di Derek e quasi scaraventò il notebook dal suo banco. Derek sentì aumentare il bisogno di sorridere e lo scacciò _duramente._ “Puoi dare a tutti noi un esempio di errata interpretazione storica di malattia mentale?”

“Umm...” e la lingua comparve di nuovo, scorrendo sulle labbra che _non sono seducenti, Laura._ “Beh, um, credo che un buon esempio ben noto potrebbe essere la licantropia? Sai, lupi mannari? Ah, l'analisi di casi storici suggerisce che di solito si trattava di schizofrenia o qualche volta anche un possibile e grave disturbo bipolare insieme ad allucinazioni”.

“Licantropi, Stilinski?” Derek stava cominciando a chiedersi se il ragazzo fosse stato lasciato in un cinema da bambino e avesse imparato lì come va il mondo. Eppure... “In realtà questo è un buon esempio. I deliri dell'afflitto e l'interpretazione delle sue azioni hanno dato luogo ai miti dei licantropi”. Guardò l'orologio. “Okay, il tempo è finito per oggi. Leggete i prossimi tre capitoli per lunedì, e cercate di essere più svegli, va bene?”

Gli studenti iniziarono a uscire, sospettosamente più vivaci di quanto erano sembrati durante le lezioni. Prevedibilmente l'ultimo fu: “Stiles”.

Se Derek pensava di aver sorpreso il ragazzo prima... il modo in cui incespicò nei piedi, voltandosi e sbracciandosi sembrava sfidare la fisiologia umana. “Sei un ragazzo abbastanza flessibile, non è vero?”

“Non più di qualsiasi altro ragazzo” mormorò Stiles, le guance rosa. “Umm... volevi parlarmi... mi hai chiamato Stiles?”

“Volevo solo dire che mi ha sorpreso che non hai citato la Sindrome di Cotard e gli zombie. E ho pensato che fuori dall'aula posso chiamarti con il tuo nome”.

“Oh sì, ho dimenticato gli zombie. Così, allora non pensi più che il mio nome sia ridicolo?”

“No, lo è ancora. Sono solo un ragazzo gentile”.

“Sì, bene”. Il sorriso timido di Stiles ne portò uno simile sul viso di Derek, uno che non poteva trattenere neanche volendolo.

Stiles salutò e inciampò ancora mentre lasciava la stanza. Dopo che se ne fu andato, il sorriso di Derek sbiadì e scosse la testa.

“Dannazione”.

*

Stiles era confuso. Stiles era oltre l'euforico. Stiles stava anche respirando profondamente per cercare di abbassare la sua erezione, perché anche se Derek era stato _gentile_ con lui, lo aveva chiamato _Stiles,_ aveva inconsapevolmente aggiunto un nuovo aspetto alle fantasie masturbatorie di Stiles, Stiles non aveva il lusso di masturbarsi proprio ora. Apparentemente la sua sessione con Alex era stata piuttosto popolare, anche se a Stiles davvero non piaceva pensare al tipo di persone che si interessavano nel guardare due persone fare sesso quando uno di loro sembrava infelice. Così, anche se dire nessuna replica ad un top non doveva essere un grosso problema, il boss era un po' irritato per aver perso quello che aveva sperato essere una popolare serie di video. Aveva cercato di convincere Stiles a ripensarci, ma ricordando che Alex non era solo incapace a scopare, ma aveva anche una qualche tipo di aria casualmente crudele e di disprezzo per Stiles, si era rifiutato di cambiare idea. Stiles sapeva che stava facendo sesso, ma sapeva anche che era ancora degno di un certo rispetto, specialmente per la scelta dei suoi dannati partner di scena.

Così, con un compromesso di qualche tipo, uno che poteva esistere solo all'interno dell'industria del porno, Stiles aveva accettato di fare una gang bang4 con ragazzi approvati da un elenco. Non ci vedeva davvero una qualche differenza dal filmare diverse scene in un giorno, ma se questo serviva a far dimenticare a tutti di Alex l'avrebbe fatto.

Così, anche se Stiles avrebbe preferito di più rimanere nella sua stanza e masturbarsi lentamente con la scena del sorriso di Derek, stava per avere rapporti sessuali con almeno quattro uomini diversi in un'ora e doveva prepararsi.

*

Compiti degli studenti votati, i propri finiti, appartamento pulito, bucato fatto; Derek non aveva più scuse per non visitare il sito. Certo, poteva semplicemente _non_ visitarlo, eliminare l'indirizzo, non pensarci più... ma dopo aver visto il sorriso di Stiles quel giorno aveva iniziato ad essere onesto sul fatto che stesse sentendo un'attrazione. Aveva bisogno di scaricare un po' di tensione, e anche se masturbandosi sul porno di internet poteva non essere la situazione ideale, era l'opzione migliore che aveva al momento. E forse uno dei ragazzi avrebbe avuto corti capelli castani, occhi marroni, alcuni nei da lambire, e labbra che si _rifiutava_ di chiamare seducenti.

Derek era abbastanza sicuro che vedere qualcuno così nei video lo avrebbe fatto sentire peggio dopo aver finito, ma fino ad allora avrebbe probabilmente reso l'esperienza un bel po' più divertente.

Derek si era tolto tutti i vestiti e si registrò utilizzando il nome utente e la password che Laura aveva incluso nella mail con l'indirizzo. Ad un certo punto avrebbe dovuto avere una buona, lunga, e incredibilmente imbarazzante conversazione con lei sulla differenze di essere di supporto alla sessualità di suo fratello e pagare l'iscrizione per un mese a un sito porno gay. Spinse via quei pensieri dalla sua mente visto che Laura _non_ doveva di certo esserne il centro in questo momento.

Iniziò a scorrere il sito sorprendentemente ben organizzato, guardando le diverse categorie tra cui poteva scegliere: performer, assoli, sesso di gruppo, prime volte... quella. Perché non una prima volta per una prima visita?

Cliccò sull'indirizzo delle prime volte e venne portato ad una pagina con le miniature raffiguranti i video, ordinati in ordine di popolarità. Decise di proseguire con il primo, denominato 'Guarda G perdere la sua verginità!!!!'. “Beh, con questo tipo di entusiasmo come posso sbagliare?” chiese Derek con un sorriso ironico, cliccando mentre tirava fuori il suo membro dai boxer in preparazione.

La scena si aprì, fortunatamente priva di qualsiasi musichetta dozzinale, con un tipo biondo da confraternita completamente nudo seduto su un letto di una camera abbastanza spartana, l'unico altro mobile era un comodino riempito di lubrificante e preservativi. Il biondo sembrava completamente a proprio agio con la sua nudità, e aveva un aspetto di calcolata anticipazione in volto.

“Ehi, il novellino è già pronto?” disse a qualcuno non inquadrato.

“Sta venendo ora Lance” replicò una voce fuori campo.

“Beh, nessuno è ancora venuto, ma basterà aspettare un po'!” il biondo, Lance, rise mentre Derek gemeva al triste tentativo di umorismo.

“So che sono nuovo, ma anche io so che le battute devono essere bandite nel porno”. Una nuova voce, una che Derek quasi voleva dire fossse familiare, disse fuori dallo schermo. Ma non poteva essere la voce che pensava che fosse perché non poteva immaginare che il timido, balbuziente Stiles che arrossiva con un contatto visivo avrebbe mai...

Ma Derek non doveva immaginarlo, perché da fuori arrivò Stiles, senza un vestito addosso.

Ed _era_ Stiles; non aveva alcun dubbio dalla pendenza della sua bocca, il rossore che si accampò sul suo volto, la lucentezza nei suoi occhi, la goffaggine accattivante nei suoi movimenti... era tutto lo Stiles che Derek conosceva.

Ma era anche un differente Stiles che teneva la testa alta, sembrando incerto ma determinato, e avanzò con fiducia nonostante un leggero incespicare nel suo passo per fare sesso per la prima volta davanti ad una telecamera.

Le budella di Derek si attorcigliarono, ma il suo membro era già sulla buona strada per diventare molto duro e tutto quello che era accaduto finora era solo _Stiles._ Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto spegnere il computer, che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Derek continuò a guardare.

Nella schermata Stiles era ormai in ginocchio per terra davanti a Lance, tra le gambe allargate dell'uomo biondo. Stiles si sporse in avanti e timidamente diede al membro davanti al viso una piccola leccata. Sia il membro di Lance che quello di Derek balzarono, mentre Stiles, incoraggiato, prese la punta in bocca e succhiò.

Derek guardò completamente ipnotizzato come Stiles diventava sempre più audace, portando le mani ad afferrare le gambe di Lance per tenersi in equilibrio mentre si chinava per prendere più dell'altro uomo in bocca.

“Sì, ecco piccolo, stai davvero facendo buon uso della lingua, così, _così_ _!_ Ti piace, vero, puoi prenderlo tutto”. Derek non voleva ascoltare i balbettii di Lance, ed era tentato di disattivare l'audio, ma questo voleva dire non poter sentire i suoni che Stiles stava facendo, i piccoli mormorii e risucchi che stavano rendendo Derek più duro di quanto poteva mai ricordare di essere stato.

“Puoi prenderlo...” a quello Lance si spinse in avanti e Stiles emise un suono soffocato e si tirò indietro. La pancia di Derek si strinse al suono di disagio di Stiles, ma una volta assicuratosi che stesse bene, venne distratto ancora dalle labbra di Stiles. Rosse e gonfie dalle loro fatiche, la saliva gocciolante sul mento... Derek si morse le proprie labbra, cercando disperatamente di mantenere la sua compostezza.

“Scusa, scusa. Andava bene? Voglio dire, è stato bello? Perché non è che possa davvero esercitarmi su di me”.

“Non ti preoccupare piccolo, capita anche ai migliori. In realtà, mi stavo divertendo così tanto che mi sono dimenticato che questo fosse il tuo viaggio inaugurale”. Lance rise di nuovo della propria battuta. Derek si chiese se avesse mai voluto prendere a pugni qualcuno così tanto nella sua vita.

“Oh. Bene, fantastico. Ed è una buona cosa che sei nel porno, non nelle commedie, perché questa era davvero molto scadente, amico”.

“Questo è il modo di parlare con qualcuno che sta per scoparti?” sorrise Lance mentre si alzava per dirigersi verso il comodino.

“A quanto pare” rispose Stiles dal suo posto a terra, osservando i movimenti del biondo con gli occhi.

Lance aveva preso un preservativo e se lo stava mettendo quando lanciò un'occhiata a Stiles e ordinò casualmente, “Vai sul letto”.

Stiles si alzò dalla sua posizione inginocchiata e praticamente cadde sul materasso di faccia. Lance raccolse uno dei lubrificanti e ne prese un po' in mano, poi lo gettò a Stiles. “Qui, preparati”.

Stiles raccolse il tubetto e si inumidì le dita con una generosa quantità. Allungò la mano dietro di lui e...

Qualcuno che lavorava per il porno aveva pretese di essere un vero produttore di film. Mentre una telecamera riprendeva l'angolo del sedere di Stiles, il modo con cui lavorava lentamente un dito scintillante, poi un altro, il filmato venne inframmezzato dalle immagini di una seconda telecamera sul volto di Stiles. Derek veniva folgorato da ogni espressione proveniente da Stiles; ogni lieve sussulto, ogni volta che le sue ciglia tremavano e la sua bocca si aprì quando iniziò a sentirsi _bene._ Poi ritornò a mostrare le sue dita, adesso tre, roteandole e allargandole e _spingendole_ dentro e fuori da quella piccola apertura rosa grinzosa come se fosse il loro scopo nella vita. Derek sentì un'ondata di sollievo per non aver deciso prima di togliere il volume quando sentì il gemito gutturale di Stiles attraverso gli altoparlanti e che si diresse direttamente al suo membro ancora intoccato, duro e quasi doloroso, palpitante e gocciolante di liquido pre-seminale contro l'addome.

“Sei pronto?” Derek aveva quasi dimenticato che ci fosse qualcuno coinvolto quando Lance parlò, e si trattenne ancora una volta dal pensiero che non avrebbe dovuto guardare, perché non poteva vedere qualcuno fare questo a Stiles. Invece afferrò i braccioli della sua poltrona e guardò.

“Pronto come non mai” disse Stiles, tirando fuori le sue dita così lentamente che Derek immaginò di poter sentire un 'pop' gloriosamente osceno con ogni loro uscita. Poi si sollevò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, divaricando le gambe, e guardò nervosamente alle spalle. “Okay, facciamolo”.

Lance si stabilì dietro Stiles e cominciò a guidarsi dentro. Come prima, a Derek vennero mostrati due punti di vista, la penetrazione e le espressioni di Stiles. Lance si muoveva lentamente, probabilmente ricordandosi di tenere conto dell'inesperienza di Stiles dopo il suo errore precedente. Ma era la vista del viso di Stiles che incendiava il sangue di Derek. All'inizio ci fu qualche smorfia, ma era ormai ovvio che, una volta stabilizzato il ritmo, a _Stiles piacesse molto_ _._ Lo sguardo di meraviglia e piacere sul suo volto era incredibile, e i suoni che stava emettendo quasi fecero venire Derek lì e subito. Tolse una delle mani dalla sedia, nemmeno notando il dolore mentre il sangue scorreva di nuovo nelle dita serrate troppo a lungo, e premette con forza alla base del suo membro per aiutarsi a trattenersi.

Lance iniziò a prendere velocità, immergendosi dentro e fuori dell'apertura di Stiles come se fosse il posto migliore per essere al mondo, e Derek cominciava a pensare che fosse vero. Lance poi si sporse e cominciò a masturbare Stiles, che a questo punto stava avendo problemi anche stare sugli avambracci. Improvvisamente Stiles venne, la bocca aperta in un'accattivante 'O' di sorpresa.

Lance diede una maggiore spinta, poi si tirò fuori e tolse il preservativo, gettandolo da qualche parte a lato, e cominciò a masturbarsi. Con più nulla da tenerlo sollevato, Stiles crollò interamente sul letto in una posizione disordinata, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro pesante. Sobbalzò e aprì gli occhi solo quando il primo getto di sperma di Lance atterrò sulla schiena. Lance rise dell'espressione stupita di Stiles.

“Ehi, tutti hanno bisogno di eiaculare, piccolo”.

Se Derek avesse mai incontrato Lance sarebbe stato fortunato se tutto quello che avrebbe fatto fosse colpirlo a pugni.

Stiles si girò sul letto e guardò direttamente nella videocamera con un'espressione perplessa in volto. Derek allungò una mano tremante per mettere in pausa il video su quel fotogramma e lo ingrandì.

Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno del lubrificante che teneva nel cassetto della scrivania, tanto il suo membro era bagnato di liquido pre-seminale. Non si preoccupò di essere fine; si prese in pugno il membro e cominciò a spingere, immaginando di essere stato _lui_ quello ad aver portato a Stiles quell'espressione, _lui_ quello ad avergli fatto fare quei suoni, _lui_ quello ad essere stato dentro di lui e _lui_ quello che lo aveva fatto venire...

Derek venne duramente, strisce di sperma atterrarono sullo schermo del computer, proprio sul viso congelato di Stiles.

Si reclinò sulla sedia completamente esaurito e cercò di raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Anche se era stato pubblicato con l'intenzione di essere visto, Derek si sentiva ancora come se avesse in qualche modo violato la privacy di Stiles. Doveva esserci una differenza tra vedere un estraneo e vedere qualcuno che si conosce, qualcuno che si suppone dover controllare per...

Derek sospirò e si alzò per pulire lo schermo e se stesso. Fissò il viso di Stiles nel fermo immagine, le sue labbra ancora più rosse del normale, gli occhi un po' dilatati dalle endorfine. Derek tornò a sedersi.

Derek andò nella sezione del sito dove era possibile cercare per attori. Vedendo il primo video sembrava che Stiles usasse la lettera G come pseudonimo. Derek cliccò sul link e venne portato sulla pagina principale di Stiles. C'erano ventitré video; un buon numero di assoli, ma molti altri con un partner. Derek si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, cliccando su un video a caso, e guardò cominciare un'altra scena.

*

Derek era esausto. Vagava attraverso gli scaffali della biblioteca senza meta e con gli occhi vitrei, e se fosse completamente e vergognosamente onesto con se stesso era incredibilmente dolente nella regione genitale e probabilmente un po' disidratato. Una volta iniziato a guardare Stiles ieri fu quasi come se fosse fisicamente impossibile per lui fermarsi. Aveva passato in rassegna tutti i video almeno una volta, e poi li aveva ripresi per guardarli ancora e ancora e ancora. E, buon dio, non si era masturbato così tanto in così poco tempo da quando aveva sedici anni e doveva ancora capire che l' _attrito faceva_ _male._ Per tutti i video in cui Stiles era in coppia si era comportato allo stesso modo del primo; osservava dolorosamente eccitato e geloso, e quando finiva per masturbarsi immaginava che fosse _lui,_ non un estraneo. Alla fine il suo corpo si rifiutava anche solo di diventare ancora duro. Ma continuava a guardare.

Derek si chiese se qualcosa potesse essere classificato come porno dipendenza se era legato a una certa persona, o se fosse solo un pervertito. Sentiva che era qualcosa a cui doveva essere relativamente qualificato per rispondere, ma non riusciva concentrarsi.

Ci volle quello che Derek sentiva essere un'incredibile esempio di forza di volontà, che riuscì ad allontanarsi dal suo computer per fare la doccia e lasciare il suo appartamento. Con nessun vero piano di dove andare, finì in biblioteca con il vago pensiero che dovesse davvero ricercare porno dipendenza mentre era qui. Sicuramente non poteva fare nulla sul suo computer, non con Stiles a portata di clic.

Una parte di lui ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse veramente Stiles, nonostante l'ovvia verità. Era solo così difficile conciliare il sicuro, disinibito, ma comunque ancora in modo accattivante imbranato giovane uomo nei video con lo studente timido e impacciato che Derek conosceva...

E chi aveva appena svoltato l'angolo con un foglio di carta in mano e uno sguardo di concentrazione sul suo volto.

“Dove sei Truman Capote, Stiles ha bisogno di un voto più alto in inglese...” mormorò tra sé Stiles mentre vagabondava nella colonna più in basso, controllando i numeri sul foglio per la posizione dei libri. Non aveva ancora notato Derek, concentrato sulla ricerca del libro, ma avrebbe raggiunto presto il punto di Derek. E Derek non sapeva cosa fare.

Una parte di lui voleva disperatamente girarsi e scappare da Stiles e dalla vergogna di ciò che aveva fatto, di quello che sapeva avrebbe fatto di nuovo una volta tornato nel suo appartamento. Un'altra parte di lui voleva toccare Stiles. Anche solo il più innocente dei tocchi; solo un fugace tocco di mano, un colpo di spalla, _qualsiasi cosa._

Il corpo di Derek prese la decisione per lui, e prima che lo sapesse si era diretto verso Stiles. Tuttavia, mentre il corpo di Derek era apparentemente determinato a ribellarsi contro la sua mente superiore in ogni modo ultimamente, fu meno una questione di dirigersi verso Stiles e più un dirigersi _contro_ Stiles. Mentre i loro corpi si scontrarono e Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino di sorpresa, Derek si lasciò indulgere per un brevissimo istante nella sensazione di lui, nel suo calore e il suo odore e la sua _realtà_. Si tirò velocemente indietro, pieno di vergogna, ma non riuscì a pentirsene.

“Derek! Ciao! Mi dispiace, non prestavo attenzione, ho rimandato per trovare un autore per la mia lezione di letteratura americana, quindi... lo sto facendo adesso. Sì”. Balbettò Stiles con entusiasmo, gli occhi brillanti verso Derek, e tutto quello a cui Derek riusciva a pensare era che conosceva le cose sporche che Stiles diceva mentre veniva scopato, sapeva quale suono faceva Stiles quando _veniva_. Forse avrebbe dovuto cercare di scappare, dopo tutto.

“Allora, cosa stai cercando?”

“Cosa?” Derek scattò fuori dalle sue fantasticherie.

“Che libro? È per la tua tesi? Umm, se non ti dispiace che chieda”. Stiles aveva trovato il suo libro e lo teneva saldamente al petto, un'espressione che Derek aveva paura di chiamare speranzosa sul volto.

“Oh, no, non la mia tesi. Volevo solo controllare dei libri sulla dipendenza da qualcosa”.

“Uh, allora perché sei nella sezione di letteratura? I libri di psicologia non sono al terzo piano?”

Questo spiegava perché Derek non aveva avuto fortuna nella sua ricerca senza interesse prima che si incontrasse con Stiles.

“Sì, sto solo...” non finì Derek, a corto di cosa dire.

“Stai bene? Voglio dire, sembri un po' fuori di te, e hai dei cerchi sotto gli occhi come un procione. Ma mi piacciono i procioni! Sono gli spazzini adorabili della notte! Quindi va bene, ma... stai bene?” la preoccupazione di Stiles riuscì in qualche modo ad essere commovente e contemporaneamente completamente devastante.

“Ho solo bisogno di mangiare qualcosa e riposare un po', penso. Starò bene”.

“Sei sicuro?” Stiles lo guardava con un'intensità tale che Derek sentiva il suo membro traditore contrarsi involontariamente.

“Sì, sto bene. Prenderò qualcosa dopo che trovo i miei libri”.

“Okay...” disse Stiles esitante, come se non fosse sicuro se avrebbe dovuto lasciare da solo Derek. “Ci vediamo in classe, allora”.

Mentre si voltò e cominciò a camminare, Derek notò un leggero intoppo nel suo passo. Sapeva da cosa era dovuto, ma qualcosa di crudele e masochista subentrò e non riusciva a trattenersi dal gridare.

“Sei caduto di nuovo giù dalle scale?”

Stiles inciampò dalla sorpresa e si fermò, ma non si voltò. Anche così, Derek poteva vedere la nuca e le punte delle orecchie diventare rosse.

“Sì. So che ti ho detto che non l'avrei fatto, ma sono abbastanza goffo a volte”.

Stiles uscì fuori di vista, lasciando Derek in piedi da solo tra gli scaffali pieno di rimorso e di vergogna.

*

Stiles non aveva idea di quello che era appena accaduto. L'ultima volta che aveva parlato con Derek era sembrato più amichevole di quanto fosse mai stato prima, e mentre Stiles realisticamente non aveva nessuna illusione che ci fosse qualcosa di più di una possibile amicizia, che di per sé sarebbe ancora... bello, in biblioteca Derek si stava comportando in modo sinceramente strano. Non si stava comportando esattamente bene, ma non si stava comportando come se odiasse Stiles, come aveva fatto prima. Probabilmente si era solo ammalato, e Stiles lo aveva immaginato quando era sembrato che Derek lo avesse annusato quando si erano scontrati. E sicuramente non c'era alcun tipo di sottinteso quando aveva chiesto se Stiles fosse caduto. Non poteva esserci.

Stiles era sicuro che se Derek avesse saputo, non gli avrebbe mai più parlato.

*

La lezione fu una tortura per Stiles. Era riuscito a non essere _completamente_ ossessionato e a non rianalizzare il suo ultimo strano incontro con Derek, dedicandosi, invece, a lavorare al suo compito di letteratura finché non fosse stato sicuro che se un saggio su 'Colazione da Tiffany' avrebbe mai potuto portare un professore alle lacrime di gioia critica, quello sarebbe stato il suo. Ma ora che aveva finito ed era ritornato alla classe di psicologia, e mentre Derek sembrava di aspetto migliore fisicamente, c'era ancora qualcosa del comportamento dell'assistente che lasciava Stiles preoccupato. Sembrava completamente incapace di concentrarsi e ogni volta che Stiles alzava lo sguardo dai suoi appunti, vedeva gli occhi di Derek guizzare intorno all'aula come se non sapesse dove guardare.

“Assolutamente disperato”.

“Cosa?” Stiles si voltò a guardare la ragazza seduta accanto a lui, che era sicuro al 90% che non avesse mai parlato con lui prima, tranne per dirgli di smetterla di tamburellare con la sua matita.

“Sexy Hale. Anche qualcuno come te deve aver notato che c'è qualcosa che non va con lui”.

Stiles decise di ignorare la parte 'qualcuno come te', così come il 'Sexy Hale' e si concentrò sulla sua prima frase. “Sì, ma da cosa pensi sia disperato?”

“È ovvio. Forse ha rotto con la sua ragazza. O l'ha beccata a tradirlo. O si sta angosciando. Ha una specie di sguardo angoscioso. Dev'essere qualcosa di simile. Estremamente romantico”. Mentre parlava, il suo pollice volava sul telefono, schiacciando tasto dopo tasto.

“Sì, io... credo. Qualcosa del genere. Um, perché stai parlando con me di questo, però?” chiese Stiles, lasciato fuori da ogni aspetto della conversazione.

“Parlare mi aiuta a scrivere messaggi, e parlare con te lo fa sembrare meno da matti” rispose schiettamente la ragazza.

“Okay”. Stiles aspettò per vedere se stesse per dire altro, ma apparentemente la sua utilità era finita. Cercò con discrezione di spostare la sua sedia il più lontano possibile dalla pazza.

Ma poteva avere ragione su Derek. Stiles non aveva mai pensato a Derek con una ragazza; in tutta onestà, aveva cercato energicamente di _non_ pensare alla possibilità che Derek potesse uscire con qualche ragazza, anche se doveva ammettere che sarebbe stato probabilmente strano se così non fosse. Dopo tutto, Derek era un super sexy, super intelligente, di tanto in tanto un gentile ragazzo etero... e ora Stiles si stava solo deprimendo.

Stiles aveva sempre saputo che conoscere qualcosa nel retro della propria mente e riconoscerla davvero apertamente erano due cose molto diverse. E anche se Stiles sapeva che realisticamente l'unico modo in cui avrebbe mai avuto Derek era nelle sue fantasie, faceva ancora male, molto più di quanto avesse pensato, avere la verità della questione messa così a nudo.

Il resto della lezione passò in una nebbia, la mano di Stiles prendeva appunti con il pilota automatico, ma quando li guardò, una volta iniziato a mettere tutto via, non riuscì a ricordare una sola cosa. Lentamente sistemò le sue cose dentro la borsa e discusse con se stesso se dovesse cercare di parlare con Derek. Voleva che Derek si sentisse meglio e fosse felice, non importava altro, ma cosa c'era che potesse anche solo dire?

La decisione gli venne tolta di mano quando Derek, invece di aspettare che tutti gli studenti fossero usciti come normalmente faceva, corse fuori dall'aula prima ancora che Stiles potesse lasciare il suo posto.

Stiles sapeva che doveva essere collegato con qualsiasi cosa Derek stesse passando, ma in qualche modo si sentiva ancora come se fosse stato personalmente respinto.

*

Dopo il suo incontro con Stiles nella biblioteca, Derek si era ripromesso che non sarebbe tornato sul sito. Era abbastanza sicuro di essere sull'orlo di quel crollo psicologico di cui Laura lo aveva messo in guardia. Cercare di ricostruire esattamente quale shampoo, deodorante, e dentifricio qualcuno usava dopo solo una veloce inalazione non era davvero un modo del tutto sano e produttivo per trascorrere il tempo.

Anche dopo l'astensione dal sito e l'aver ceduto al buon senso e reidratazione, Derek era ancora assolutamente inutile per la classe. Cercava di fare del suo meglio per non lasciarsi concentrare esclusivamente su Stiles, e falliva miseramente. Nient'altro sembrava concreto accanto a lui, solo peluria intorno ai bordi. Dopo aver visto Stiles durante la lezione prendere appunti, masticare la penna, prendere appunti, non fare nulla di particolarmente seducente, solo essere _Stiles_ _,_ Derek aveva sentito la sua determinazione indebolirsi e rompersi a poco a poco. Derek scappò dalla classe appena i ragazzi cominciarono ad andarsene, insicuro di cosa avrebbe detto o fatto se Stiles avesse cercato di parlargli. Una volta tornato ai confini privati del suo appartamento, rinunciò ai suoi tentativi di essere nobile ed entrò di nuovo nel sito.

La pagina di Stiles aveva caricato un nuovo video.

Arrivati a questo punto, non era nemmeno una scelta per Derek se cliccare l'indirizzo o meno, ma era solo il tempo di decidere se prendersi la briga di spogliarsi del tutto o tirarsi fuori solo il membro. Aprì la cerniera e infilò la mano per liberarsi il membro mentre l'altra schiacciava 'play'.

Questo video era diverso dagli altri. Stiles era lo stesso di sempre; ancora un mix quasi contraddittorio di timidezza e irriverenza, innata innocenza e sessualità disinibita. Ma invece di aprire la scena con uno Stiles solo che flirtava ancora in modo goffo ma attraente con la videocamera, o con qualche ragazzo casuale che non sembrava capire quanto fosse fortunato, il video iniziò con Stiles in ginocchiato a terra, al centro di un cerchio composto da _quattro _uomini semi eretti.__

Il fatto che Derek si sentisse vagamente nauseato per quello che sapeva stesse arrivando, non fermò il suo membro dal diventare duro.

“Sei pronto ragazzo?” chiese ridendo uno degli uomini.

“Se ti dicessi che mordo un po', ci penseresti due volte prima di mettermelo in bocca?” ribatté sarcasticamente Stiles, un ghigno insolente in volto.

“Beh, se lui non vuole, lo faccio io!” disse un altro degli uomini, afferrando strettamente il suo membro e spingendolo in faccia a Stiles mentre gli altri ridevano.

Stiles cominciò a succhiare il membro dell'ultimo uomo che aveva parlato, mentre gli altri che lo circondavano iniziarono a masturbarsi pigramente fino ad erezione completa. Derek li ignorò, concentrandosi invece sulle labbra tirate di Stiles e la piccola goccia di saliva che colava giù per il mento.

Alla fine Stiles lasciò il primo uomo e iniziò le sue cure sul prossimo, e poi il terzo e il quarto. Sopra la sua testa gli uomini scherzavano e ridevano mentre accarezzavano i loro membri, ora umidi di liquido pre-seminale e saliva, ma era tutto solo un ronzio alle orecchie di Derek.

Alla fine finì il tempo del sesso orale; due degli uomini alzarono Stiles e delicatamente lo sistemarono su un piccolo tavolo e lo chinarono sopra con il sedere per aria, mentre gli altri due sparirono brevemente dallo schermo per tornare con lubrificanti e preservativi. Uno spruzzò un po' di lubrificante sopra l'apertura di Stiles, facendolo esclamare in indignazione, “Amico, non potevi riscaldarlo come _tutti_ prima?”

“Cosa sei, una piccola principessa?” scherzò uno degli uomini.

“Se questo significa che mi piace avere il sedere almeno almeno vicino alla temperatura ambientale allora sì-sìììììììì” balbettò Stiles e sibilò di piacere mentre le dita si muovevano dentro di lui, allargandolo in modo che tutti potessero vedere.

Dopo alcuni momenti in cui Stiles venne preparato, ognuno dei suoi sussulti faceva male a Derek più di prima, uno degli uomini chiese, “Allora chi è il primo?” Stiles si lasciò sfuggire una risata sorpresa.

“E 'cosa' è il secondo?”

“Cosa?” chiese lo stesso uomo, perplesso.

“La nostra bella principessa crede di essere un comico” rispose un altro.

“Beh, fino a quando pensi che sia bello...” disse Stiles timidamente, sbattendo le ciglia, portando Derek sia a ridere che ad avere un'altra uscita di liquido pre-seminale dal suo membro.

“Oh, te lo mostreremo” disse l'uomo che aveva prima chiesto l'ordine, e guidò il suo membro con forza nell'apertura di Stiles, facendogli chiudere gli occhi ed emettere un gemito che aleggiava tra dolore e piacere. Un altro degli uomini prese la posizione nella bocca di Stiles, battendogli la guancia con il pene finché Stiles non aprì la bocca e si mosse dentro, mentre un terzo si posizionò sotto il tavolo e prese il membro di Stiles precedentemente trascurato in bocca. Il quarto uomo rimase indietro, accarezzandosi comodamente e gridando incoraggiamenti.

Dopo un po' il quarto uomo batté sulla spalla del primo che penetrava avidamente l'apertura di Stiles. L'uomo fece una smorfia, ma si tirò fuori, facendo piagnucolare un po' Stiles per la perdita, poi soffocò intorno al membro ancora in bocca mentre l'uomo nuovo entrava in lui. Ognuno cambiò le loro posizioni intorno a Stiles, fino a che tutti non fossero stati succhiati, succhiato e scopato.

Derek si chiese se il crollo psicotico che stava sicuramente avendo sarebbe stato sufficiente a tirarlo fuori delle accuse di omicidio se mai si fosse imbattuto in uno di questi uomini per strada.

Presero Stiles e lo girarono in modo che fosse di fronte a loro, anche se traballante in piedi. L'ultimo ad averlo scopato si tolse il preservativo e tutti cominciarono a masturbarsi, i loro membri tutti puntati su Stiles, mentre raffiche dopo raffiche di sperma gli schizzarono sul petto e sullo stomaco, alcuni di questi colarono e si impigliarono nei peli pubici sopra il pene ancora rigido.

La telecamera escluse il resto degli uomini, che ridevano e si congratulavano per un lavoro ben fatto, per concentrarsi su Stiles. Lasciato da solo, stava cercando di masturbarsi, strofinandosi freneticamente il membro, gli occhi ancora strettamente chiusi e mordendosi le labbra. Derek stava pensando a come qualcuno potesse lasciare Stiles a prendersi cura di se stesso quando Stiles finalmente venne. I suoi occhi si aprirono e sbottò “Der-” prima di dissolversi in un sospiro soddisfatto.

Cosa.

Derek ripeté l'orgasmo di Stiles.

“Der-”

“Der-”

“Der-”

Stava dicendo... _Stiles stava dicendo il nome di Derek_ _._

Derek abbassò la mano, toccandosi, e venne così forte dopo solo due spinte che i contorni della sua vista si offuscarono.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e ripulire il suo membro morbido e il suo computer dove lo sperma aveva colpito _di nuovo_. Invece tornò alla pagina principale del sito dove aveva visto un banner in precedenza, ma lo aveva ignorato al momento. Adesso ci cliccò sopra.

'SEI UN BOLLENTE STALLONE CHE VUOLE DIVERTIRSI CON ALTRI RAGAZZI BOLLENTI IN VIDEO? CONTATTACI ORA!!!'

Derek si prese un momento per pensare a come lui non sapesse perché Stiles stesse facendo porno, ma sapeva che non importava davvero. Stiles poteva essere un esibizionista, poteva aver bisogno solo di soldi, poteva essere qualsiasi cosa. Derek non voleva e non poteva giudicarlo per questo. Soprattutto perché se poteva dargli una scusa per avvicinarsi a Stiles, giocare in casa di Stiles, presto l'avrebbe fatto anche lui.

*

Stiles aveva deciso di trascorrere il suo weekend semplicemente rilassandosi e giocando ai video games, fare un po' di compiti, sentirsi su Skype con Scott e cercare di non ossessionarsi su Derek e qualunque misteriosa ragazza su cui potesse struggersi. Aveva pensato che fosse un piano abbastanza solido, ma quando il lavoro chiamava... i soldi avevano sempre la priorità su Call of Duty. L'unica parte reale del suo piano che si pentiva di dover abbandonare era la parte sul 'non ossessionarsi su Derek'; era incredibilmente difficile non pensare a lui mentre Stiles era al lavoro, quando i pensieri di Derek erano diventati una parte fondamentale nel suo processo lavorativo.

L'attesa per l'inizio delle riprese era stata molto strana per Stiles finché non aveva capito che, anche se era il porno, non voleva dire che le persone che ci lavoravano non fosse bella gente. Diamine, Greg, uno degli uomini della telecamera, non era nemmeno andato a scuola di cinema. Scherzava su come il porno lo stesse preparando per una vita di riprese documentaristiche sulla fauna selvatica, e Stiles gli ricordava che era molto più difficile riprendere un'eiaculazione in natura. E Dan, il regista e co-proprietario della società, era sorprendentemente gentile per qualcuno che aveva detto a Stiles cose come “mostra quel buco gocciolante”. L'altro co-proprietario era sua moglie Judy, che si occupava del sito web e della fatturazione, così come rifornire il tavolo da buffet. Stiles bevve un sorso della sua root beer e decise che era un po' innamorato di lei per questo.

“Allora Dan, cos'è la roba last minute? Di solito dai più di un avviso. E che cosa stiamo girando oggi comunque, non l'hai mai detto” chiese Stiles, armeggiando con la cintura della sua vestaglia.

“Beh, abbiamo una nuova persona interessata a lavorare qui...” iniziò Dan, controllando distrattamente le luci.

“E?” sollecitò Stiles.

“E ha richiesto te in particolare” finì Dan, soddisfatto della montatura.

“Cosa?” strillò Stiles. “Qualcuno ha richiesto di me? Io non sono una prostituta! E se fosse un pazzo?”

“Sappiamo che non sei in vendita Stiles. Ha semplicemente detto di essere un fan del tuo lavoro e pensa che voi due stareste bene insieme. E dopo aver visto la sua foto, Judy e io abbiamo concordato che se non altro voi due sareste almeno una bella coppia” disse Dan rassicurante.

“Ho notato che non hai negato la parte del potenzialmente pazzo”.

“Sono sicuro che non sia un pazzo. Se si scopre essere pazzo, ti pagheremo un extra per questo”.

“Inutile per me quando indosserà le mie orecchie come collana” brontolò Stiles.

“Prometto che non indosserò nessuna parte del tuo corpo come collana” disse una nuova, ma _molto_ familiare, voce.

 _ _Questo non sta accadendo, questo non sta accadendo, questo non sta accadendo, questo non sta accadendo, questo non sta accadendo__ , si ripeté Stiles in testa mentre si girava verso la fonte della voce.

“Ciao” disse Derek.

*

Appena Derek aveva schiacciato 'invia', aveva atteso che arrivasse l'onda di panico e di ripensamenti, ma non era mai arrivata. A meno che non dovesse sentirsi come se il miasma di confusione e di nostalgia che lo avevano circondato per giorni finalmente cominciasse a dissiparsi. E ora che si trovava di fronte a Stiles, nudo e già cominciando a indurirsi sotto una vestaglia presa in prestito, sentiva che in qualche modo tutto fosse completamente chiaro come mai prima.

Purtroppo sembrava che Stiles, essendo stato tenuto all'oscuro da ciò che Derek vedeva come la sua discesa e presenza nella follia, era forse in procinto di avere un ictus. Derek considerò il fatto che pensava che Stiles sembrasse ancora incredibilmente attraente anche mentre era stupefatto, e che forse era ancora un po' matto. O almeno qualcosa di molto simile.

“Allora, sì, Stiles, questo è Derek, il nuovo ragazzo di cui ti parlavo. Fagli sapere riguardo le regole di base, arrivate a conoscervi un po' mentre finiamo di sistemare” disse il regista distrattamente.

“Va bene” disse Derek, mentre Stiles continuava ad imitare un pesce rosso imbarazzato, il suo rossore si stese verso la piccola superficie di petto lasciato scoperto dalla vestaglia. A Derek venne l'acquolina in bocca.

“Regole di base?” sollecitò, facendo un passo avanti.

La bocca di Stiles si chiuse di scatto e abbassò lo sguardo. Anche se era affezionato al lato timido di Stiles, non era quello che voleva, _necessitava_ ora. Si avvicinò e allungò la mano per toccare il braccio di Stiles.

“Stiles?”

Al tocco di Derek la testa di Stiles sobbalzò e allontanò bruscamente il braccio, capovolgendosi con lo slancio. Dopo aver riacquistato l'equilibrio fece un profondo respiro per calmarsi e alzò lo sguardo, anche se rifiutava di incontrare gli occhi di Derek e continuava a guardare a tre centimetri alla destra del suo orecchio.

“Le regole di base sono piuttosto semplici” iniziò autorevolmente, “sempre preservativi per l'anale, non usare i nomi veri durante le riprese e se dico fermo o no a qualcosa, lo intendo davvero e devi fermarti, non importa altro. Questo... questo è praticamente tutto. Solo, sii solo gentile su tutto, e c-chiedi se non sei sicuro se qualcosa va bene, ma come ho detto, sicuramente lo dirò se n-non va bene...” Derek non riusciva a vedere Stiles così, come se fosse sul punto di rompersi, allungò la mano e la posò sul collo di Stiles. Stiles si irrigidì, ma questa volta non si tirò via.

“Chiederò” disse Derek piano, tirando delicatamente Stiles più vicino. Gli occhi di Stiles finalmente incontrarono i suoi, dilatati con un misto di terrore, confusione ed eccitazione.

“Der-Derek perché sei _qui_? Cosa sei-”

“Ehi, siamo tutti pronti per girare! Voi due siete pronti?” abbaiò il direttore impaziente, già di ritorno dal suo controllo tecnologico.

“Sono pronto” disse Derek da sopra la spalla. Poi si chinò e sussurrò a Stiles, “Sei pronto Stiles?”

Stiles si leccò le labbra, _quelle maledette labbra_ , e gracchiò, “Pronto”.

*

Stiles non stava avendo un attacco di panico. Sapeva come erano e questo non lo era. Non aveva idea di cosa _stesse_ succedendo, ma era sempre una buona cosa non avere a che fare con l'iperventilazione. Respiri lenti e profondi non avevano mai fatto male a nessuno però, così si concentrò su quello, mentre si toglieva la vestaglia e la posava su una sedia. Si girò e si diresse verso il letto al centro del set, gli occhi a terra. _Inspirare, espirare, inspirare, espirare, inspirare, espirare, inspirare, espirare_ _..._

Raggiunse il letto e si sedette, incerto per la prima volta da anni su che diavolo stesse facendo. Certo, aveva fantasticato sullo stare con Derek, aveva desiderato poter avere lui invece di qualche ragazzo abbastanza decente, presente solo per i soldi che cambiava a ogni sessione, ma desideri e realtà non sembravano essere nello stesso universo. Per quanto lo replicasse nella sua testa, poteva davvero solo sorridere per la videocamera e iniziare a succhiare Derek fino a che non fosse duro come aveva fatto per una dozzina di altri? Non doveva sembrare più facile per qualcuno che davvero gli _piaceva_ invece di un quasi sconosciuto? Stiles vacillò, e infine guardò mentre Derek si svestiva e cominciava ad avvicinarsi. Stiles osservò quello che stava vedendo e si rese conto che, se non altro, cercare di far diventare Derek duro non sarebbe stato un problema.

Derek era già duro, e a parte la mano sul collo di Stiles, non si erano nemmeno ancora toccati.

Stiles sentì il proprio membro, che fino adesso aveva tenuto un basso profilo a causa di un misto di terrore e confusione, contrarsi.

“Allora, ti hanno spiegato le basi, giusto? Per la maggior parte segui la corrente e cerca di non venire sui cameramen, davvero non lo sopportano” disse Dan dalla cinepresa che era stata sistemata per le riprese ferme, ma alle orecchie di Stiles sembrava come se fosse molto più lontano. Guardò Derek, il cui sguardo poteva essere descritto solo come _affamato_.

“Capito, non venire su nessuno” rispose Derek sbrigativamente.

“Beh, tranne che per me” sbottò Stiles, sentendo il suo volto sempre più caldo. “Puoi venire su di me”.

“Non vedo l'ora di farlo”. Oddio, ora Derek stava _sorridendo_ _..._

“Oh, questo sarà bello” sentì Dan dire a se stesso. “Va bene, azione!”

Stiles fu, per la prima volta in questo lavoro, indeciso su come iniziare.

“Allora, io so che sei già... pronto. Ma vuoi che ahh-!”

Il tentativo di Stiles di offrire un non davvero necessario ma ancora sicuro di essere apprezzato pompino, venne interrotto dalla caduta di Derek in ginocchio, che allargava le ginocchia di Stiles e lo inghiottì fino alla radice.

“Oh mio dio” ansimò Stiles mentre Derek mormorava allegramente intorno alla sua erezione in rapida crescita.

“Questo è, ah, di solito faccio io questa parte, invece di um... _oh mio dio_ _”_ Stiles rimase a bocca aperta, mentre Derek faceva qualcosa di molto interessante, e sicuramente molto piacevole, con la lingua, e poi si allontanò con un suono bagnato.

“Non ti stai divertendo? Dovrei smettere?” chiese Derek, anche se le sue azioni smentirono le sue parole, mentre leccava la vena spessa sulla parte inferiore del pene di Stiles.

“No! No, questo va bene, davvero bene, _molto_ bene, la routine è un'assassina silenziosa e tutto quanto, quindi un cambiamento di- oh mio dio” balbettò Stiles. “Oh mio dio, oh mio dio, Der-” Stiles si coprì la bocca con la mano per impedirsi di gridare il nome di Derek. Conosceva le regole, dopo tutto. Odiava pensarci adesso quando si sentiva così bene, di dove fosse e le telecamere... ma quei pensieri fuggirono rapidamente. Sembrava che Derek avesse sentito il quasi sfogo di Stiles e lo gradì. Anche se Stiles non lo aveva creduto possibile, Derek stava ora leccando e succhiando con ancora più entusiasmo di prima. Ad un certo punto una delle sue mani si spostò dalla gamba di Stiles per accarezzare anche i testicoli.

“Oh mio dio, dove hai imparato a fare- ahh- quello, se lo farai di nuovo starò- oh mio dio- starò per venire. Davvero, sto per- ahh!- credevo che tu fossi _etero_ , come puoi-” Stiles non poteva smettere di parlare neanche se avesse voluto. Anche se fosse stato _imbavagliato_ , a questo punto era abbastanza sicuro che in qualche modo sarebbe riuscito a balbettarci contro. Guardò giù e vide Derek guardarlo attraverso le ciglia e involontariamente si spinse in avanti. “Sul serio, sto per venire, devi toglierti, dev- aaaaaaaaaah!!”

Derek si allontanò, ma solo dopo un ultimo tocco della lingua e un forte succhiare che fece venire Stiles su tutto il suo viso.

Stiles fissò il viso di Derek sporco di sperma e cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dire. “S-scusa, di solito sono io quello che... e ho cercato di avvertirti che, sai... venire era inevitabile”. Stiles non credeva di aver mai pronunciato una frase più insensata nella sua vita, ma Derek lo guardò e lentamente tirò fuori la lingua dalle labbra arrossate e leccò lo sperma che si era posato vicino alla sua bocca. Il periodo refrattario di Stiles fu veloce... non così veloce, ma _oh dio stava leccando lo sperma di Stiles_. Si accorse del sospiro di Greg nella sua visione periferica e si ricordò di dove fosse.

“Ehi, sei sicuro di volerlo leccare? Non sai dove sono stato”. Stiles era ossessivo sui controlli e sapeva di essere pulito, ma tuttavia.

“Oh, so dove sei stato” disse Derek seriamente, snervando Stiles, anche se alzò un angolo del lenzuolo e si asciugò il resto del... regalo di Stiles dal volto. Poi si alzò, spinse Stiles all'indietro e gli si mise a cavalcioni. Stiles, libero da distrazioni come avere il cervello aspirato dal membro, finalmente ebbe un'altra possibilità di controllare Derek. Se aveva pensato che Derek prima fosse duro... il suo, almeno agli occhi di Stiles, _molto_ esteticamente attraente pene era ormai praticamente a filo con lo stomaco, scintillante di liquido pre-seminale.

Derek si chinò e sfiorò leggermente con le nocche il membro ancora morbido e delicato di Stiles. Stiles trasalì leggermente al contatto. “Ancora troppo sensibile per andare avanti adesso, vero” disse Derek tranquillamente.

“Dammi solo pochi minuti e sarò pronto” promise Stiles. Potevano sempre eliminare il tempo morto che ci voleva per farlo diventare ancora duro. Stiles si aspettava che Derek andasse a ripulirsi un po' di più, mentre tutti aspettavano; anche dopo essersi pulito il viso, c'erano ancora gocce di sperma di Stiles nei capelli. Derek, però, sembrò avere altre idee.

Fece scivolare la mano dietro la testa di Stiles e si chinò, seppellendo il viso nell'incavo del collo. Ispirò profondamente e leccò, strappando un piccolo brivido da Stiles. Derek morse e leccò verso la bocca di Stiles, lasciandola formicolare sulla sua scia. Una volta che Derek finalmente raggiunse la bocca di Stiles si aggrappò al labbro inferiore e morse, non forte, ma abbastanza da sapere che era inteso come un __morso__ _,_ non come una presa in giro.

Stiles inspirò profondamente mentre Derek coglieva l'occasione per avanzare e catturare completamente le labbra di Stiles con la sue. Mentre Stiles si crogiolava nella sensazione della lingua di Derek litigare con la sua, gustando finalmente Derek fuori dalla sua immaginazione, sentì il suo membro cominciare a irrigidirsi e riempirsi ancora una volta. Cominciò a sfregarsi contro Derek, scorrendo facilmente con il liquido seminale.

Derek si tirò indietro, il petto ansante e gli occhi selvaggi. Si alzò e barcollò verso il comodino che teneva il lubrificante e preservativi, la sua erezione gli permetteva a stento di camminare. Afferrò una bottiglia di lubrificante e un preservativo e si diresse verso il letto, gettando il preservativo verso Stiles.

“Vuoi mettermelo?” chiese Derek, aprendo il tappo della bottiglia di lubrificante.

“Oh, sì. Nessun problema” rispose Stiles un po' debolmente, strappando l'involucro. Finora questa non era stata come una qualsiasi delle altre scene che aveva girato, il che era una _buona_ cosa perché Derek non doveva essere come chiunque altro, ma almeno con tutti gli altri sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul suo compito e si precipitò più vicino a dove Derek si trovava sul bordo del letto. Stava per mettere il preservativo, ma era proprio con gli occhi al livello del membro di Derek, e non aveva avuto nemmeno un assaggio a causa dello stravolgimento del copione.

Fu solo una piccola leccata, un piccolo assaggio, ma fu abbastanza per lui da lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo sospiro di soddisfazione.

Derek lo afferrò per le spalle e lo strattonò finché non fossero faccia a faccia. “Mettimelo e basta Stiles”. E oh, era la voce critica che usava in aula, riempiendo Stiles con un altro palpito caldo di eccitazione, tanto che neanche gli importava che Derek avesse detto il suo nome.

“Okay...” espirò Stiles, abbassandosi per coprire il membro di Derek con il lattice. Dopo che lo ebbe fatto, alzò lo sguardo e vide Derek scaldare parte del lubrificante nelle mani.

“Vuoi girarti per me adesso?” chiese Derek, aggiungendo più lubrificante in mano. Stiles si girò silenziosamente, il suo corpo quasi vibrante di anticipazione. Presto il primo dito di Derek entrò in lui, ma non fu ancora abbastanza, neanche vicino. Cercò di spingersi indietro, per portare più di Derek dentro di lui. “Ancora” gemette.

Derek infilò un secondo dito e cominciò a muoverle dentro e fuori, attentamente, e per quello che Stiles voleva al momento, molto, molto troppo lentamente. Ancora una volta Stiles cercò di ottenere di più, ma Derek cambiò la sua posizione senza togliere le dita, e ora la metà superiore del corpo era parzialmente posata sopra Stiles, tenendolo fermo.

“Ti ricordi quando ho detto che sapevo dove fossi stato?” chiese Derek con una spinta e curvando le dita, riuscendo a far vedere le stelle a Stiles.

“S-sì” ansimò Stiles, non volendo che questo finisse, non dover vedere Derek nel campus e fingere che questo non fosse accaduto, che non avesse fatto sentire Stiles in questo modo...

“Intendevo davvero. So esattamente dove sei stato. E con chi. E quante volte. Li ho visti tutti, ancora, e ancora, e ancora”. Derek puntualizzò ogni ancora con un altro tocco delle dita. Nonostante il piacere, Stiles avvertì un nodo di paura e vergogna che Derek avesse visto i video, anche se sapeva che doveva averlo fatto, lo sapeva dal momento che aveva sentito la sua voce. Tutti i pensieri di quello che era successo prima sparirono quando Derek tirò fuori le dita, e Stiles si lamentò ad alta voce per la perdita dentro di lui. Derek prese Stiles e lo girò dallo stomaco sulla schiena.

“So tutto” disse Derek, la sua voce ruvida. “E non mi interessa. Perché ora tu sei con me”.

*

Derek stava facendo del suo meglio per mantenere il controllo, ma era molto, molto difficile. Aveva finalmente ciò che voleva di fronte a lui ed era anche meglio di quanto avesse immaginato. I gemiti di Stiles erano molto più dolci quando non erano filtrati dagli altoparlanti del computer, il suo corpo così caldo e reattivo a ogni tocco di Derek. Era davvero _qui_ , e _reale_ , il perfetto mix di strano, timido, ragazzo intelligente della classe e sessualità sfrenata ed entusiasta.

Era... Stiles, era perfetto, almeno per Derek. Ma non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo, se questa fosse stata la sua unica scena. Certo, aveva pronunciato il suo nome in quel video, ma questo non significava necessariamente... quello che voleva Derek, quella speranza lo stava uccidendo.

Derek scacciò i suoi pensieri e si concentrò su Stiles, sdraiato lì, nudo e invitante proprio di fronte a lui. I sapori di Stiles erano ancora mescolati insieme nella sua bocca; del suo collo, della bocca, il suo membro, il suo sperma... Derek avrebbe voluto avere un giorno intero, solo per assaggiarlo. Ma oggi, soprattutto se era l'unico giorno, aveva bisogno di essere dentro di lui.

“Sei pronto?” chiese Derek. Sapeva che in questo posto poteva avere Stiles in ogni caso, senza sempre chiedere e controllare; ma voleva che Stiles dicesse sì e fosse in grado di credere che diceva sul serio. Stiles lo guardò, gli occhi annebbiati con apprensione ed eccitazione.

“Li hai davvero visti tutti?” il tono di Stiles era titubante, ma il suo corpo stava istintivamente ancora cercando di divincolarsi e contorcersi più vicino a Derek.

“Non importa” disse Derek, appena in grado di trattenersi dallo sfregarsi contro Stiles come un cane. “Come ho detto, ora sei con me. Allora, sei pronto?”

Stiles chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e fece un respiro profondo mentre Derek lo teneva. Quando riaprì gli occhi, tutte le tracce di disagio erano scomparse, lasciando solo lussuria e quella che sembrava come molta tenerezza. “Oh buon dio, sono pronto” disse Stiles con un sorriso, mentre si muoveva per tornare di nuovo sullo stomaco.

Derek allungò una mano e gli impedì di girarsi, non riuscendo a fermare il ringhio che apparve nella sua voce. “No. Di fronte a me. Va bene?”

“Oh mio dio...” ansimò Stiles.

Derek afferrò le gambe di Stiles e avvicinò il suo corpo più vicino al bordo del letto. Poi gli sollevò le gambe e si prese un breve momento per apprezzare quanto fosse agile il giovane. Posizionò la gamba sinistra di Stiles sulla spalla mentre lui teneva l'altra e usò la mano libera per iniziare a inserirsi.

Allineò la punta del suo membro con l'apertura bagnata e allargata di Stiles, che era in attesa e in contrazione per _lui_. Non più per quegli immeritevoli perdenti pompati che erano troppo stupidi per realizzare quanto fossero fortunati. Solo per lui. Si spinse lentamente e con attenzione.

Non appena la punta lo ebbe penetrato, Stiles gemette piano, e poi cercò di impalarsi ulteriormente sull'asta di Derek. La sua posizione non prevedeva alcuna vera leva però, uno dei motivi per cui Derek l'aveva voluta, ma lontano da quello più importante.

“Aspetta” disse Derek, l'asprezza della sua voce suonava estranea alle sue orecchie.

“Ma lo _voglio_ _” ansimò_ Stiles con un'altra spinta verso l'alto.

“E lo avrai. Ma solo quando lo dirò io”. Questa dichiarazione portò un brivido da Stiles che increspò tutto il suo corpo, fino a dove era unito con Derek. Fu _incredibile_ _._

Derek iniziò a spingere lentamente, cercando come poteva di non affrettare uno dei suoi primi momenti all'interno di Stiles; sapeva che avrebbe perso quell'autocontrollo abbastanza presto. Guardò verso il punto dove si univano, ammirandosi scomparire a poco a poco dentro Stiles, del modo in cui il suo membro si era già fatto strada verso la porta dell'apertura accogliente di Stiles e nel suo calore beato. Per Derek era come se il corpo di Stiles avesse aspettato un suo reclamo.

In ogni centimetro supplementare di Derek che affondava ulteriormente nel calore incantevole e resistente, Stiles avrebbe fatto... dei suoni. Erano quasi impossibile per Derek da classificare; gemiti e rantoli e ansimi e lamenti, quello che sembrava più tentativi di Stiles per impedirsi dal dire il nome di Derek ... Di fronte a rumori del genere, Derek non poté evitare che il suo tentativo di compostezza volasse fuori dalla finestra molto prima di quanto pensasse.

Con una forte spinta Derek toccò il fondo di Stiles, tirando fuori dal più giovane esattamente quello che Derek voleva sentire di più, quello che aveva immaginato ogni volta che si prendeva in mano, sin da quando il primo video era stato girato...

_“_ _DEREK!!_ _”_

Fu la cosa migliore che avesse mai sentito.

Dopo di quello non poté trattenersi, neanche volendolo. Cominciò a sbattere dentro e fuori, sollevando le gambe di Stiles nel tentativo di trovare l'angolo perfetto per entrambi, mentre Stiles balbettata meravigliosamente sotto di lui.

“Oh mio dio Derek Derek Derek Derek, ti ho sognato, ti ho pensato, ogni volta da quando ti ho incontrato, ogni-singola-volta- ohmiodioDerek, dai, lì, proprio lì, per favore per favore per favore Derek, tornavo dall'aula e desideravo che tu... mi prendessi sopra la tua scrivania, _prendermi_ _-_ ohmiodio!” Stiles inspirò, mentre Derek _colpiva_ e _colpiva_. Il corpo di Stiles toccava appena il letto, le sue mani cercavano disperatamente di aggrapparsi al lenzuolo per avere qualche tipo di presa. Il sangue di Derek tuonava così forte nelle sue orecchie che riusciva a malapena a sentire, ma con quello che Stiles stava dicendo doveva solo rispondere...

“Oh mio dio Stiles, quando ho visto, ho capito, ed è- _ung-_ è scattato, perché ti guardavo, e poi- _ah_ \- era tutto quello che potevo pensare-”

“-E poi hai sorriso, allora eri gentile- _ahh!_ \- e Derek, non potevo farne a meno, e stavo solo pensando, non volevo che tu sapessi, ma ti volevo comunque- oh mio dio- ho bisogno ho bisogno ho bisogno Derek, proprio lì, proprio lì, per favore Derek, proprio lì- aaaaah!! Oh mio di-o-o- aaaahh!!!”

Stiles venne, schizzando il suo sperma tra lui e Derek, colpendo entrambi. Il suo corpo si strinse intorno al membro di Derek, e quello che prima era stato perfetto, era quasi troppo stretto, troppo, ma era ancora così _bello_. Qualche voce lontana stava dicendo qualcosa sul tirarsi fuori. Derek obbedì confuso, tirandosi fuori da Stiles con un gemito. Srotolò il preservativo e guardò Stiles, sdraiato sul letto; fremente, intriso di sudore, e cosparso di gocce di sperma. Si _toccò_ _soltanto_ e venne addosso a Stiles, sul petto, sul volto, il loro sperma si mescolava sul corpo Stiles.

Le sue gambe erano a malapena in grado di tenerlo ulteriormente, Derek trascinò Stiles più in alto sul letto e crollò accanto a lui. Cercò di contorcersi abbastanza da leccare dove il loro sperma si era mescolato, fermandosi solo quando una mano ancora tremante si allungò e gli toccò il viso. Lasciò Stiles guidare loro bocche insieme e baciarle dolcemente e lentamente. Dopo alcuni baci languidi, Stiles si allontanò a malincuore.

“Non credo di poter camminare adesso” confessò Stiles.

“Ti porterò io” offrì Derek, rallegrandosi di avere un'altra occasione per mettere le mani su tutto Stiles, non importava quello che avevano appena fatto insieme.

“Non credo che _tu_ possa camminare in questo momento” replicò Stiles, tirando Derek più vicino.

“Per te posso camminare” rispose Derek, appoggiandosi e leccando le labbra di Stiles.

Improvvisamente una voce risuonò sconvolgendo la calma post coitale di Derek.

“Taglia! Questo è stato fantastico ragazzi. Molto intenso, molto diverso da quello che facciamo di solito” disse il regista, dirigendosi dove Derek e Stiles avevano lasciato le loro vestaglie. Derek si guardò intorno e vide uno degli altri cameramen cercare di nascondere l'erezione tendere i suoi pantaloni. Scosse la testa e tornò a guardare Stiles, il cuore stretto allo sguardo timoroso e affranto sul suo viso.

“Stiles-”

“Qui ragazzi” disse il regista, lasciando cadere le vesti accanto a loro. “E non vi preoccupate, copriremo i vostri nomi alla pubblicazione. Tutti si lasciano trasportare a volte” disse rassicurante, poi si voltò e tornò alle apparecchiature.

Mentre Stiles appariva leggermente meglio, certamente non sembrava ancora a suo agio.

“Stiles”. Stiles si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati.

“Quando ho detto che non mi importava, che gli altri non contavano, ero serio” disse Derek dolcemente, facendo in modo che Stiles sentisse la sua sincerità.

Stiles sorrise, il timido sorriso dolce del ragazzo che scriveva di principesse e lupi mannari e Batman per compito.

“E la parte di stare con te adesso?” chiese.

“Oh sì” rispose Derek, appoggiandosi per un altro bacio. “Sicuramente ero serio”.

*

Derek era felice, le braccia avvolte attorno ad uno Stiles sonnecchiante, quando una suoneria orribile e familiare trillò, facendo muovere Stiles tra le sue braccia, quasi facendo cadere entrambi dal letto. Derek sbuffò irritato mentre allontanava un braccio da Stiles, e stringeva la presa con l'altro. Usò la mano libera per afferrare il telefono dal suo comodino.

“Che cosa vuoi Laura?” brontolò Derek al telefono.

“Cosa voglio? Oh, non lo so, un sacco di cose... una casa in città, un armadio di scarpe in suddetta casa, che Hollywood la smetta di minacciare di rifare i miei film classici preferiti, la pace nel mondo, così da non sembrare una cagna egoista...”

“Laura” ringhiò Derek, poi baciò la spalla di Stiles quando si contorse contro di lui.

“Ma suppongo che quello che voglio adesso sia il perché il mio amico mi ha detto di averti visto su un sito porno gay. Puoi dirmelo Derek?” concluse Laura, disgustosamente dolce.

“Questo ragazzo ha trovato il sito porno in cui mi hai iscritto, tanto per iniziare? Tu e i tuoi amici potreste avere qualche problema di limitazione. Lascia stare, conoscendoti, le tue amicizie sono tutte probabilmente basate sulla mancanza di limiti”.

“I tuoi tentativi di essere evasivo sono solo teneri Derek. Ora, perché stai lavorando in nero come porno star? Voglio dire, potrei quasi capire provarci una volta, ma Gary ha detto che ci sono almeno cinque video di te con lo stesso ragazzo”.

“Il tuo amico li ha guardati tutti sapendo che sono tuo fratello?” Derek era, non per la prima volta nella sua vita, felice che lui e sua sorella frequentassero ambienti sociali molto differenti.

“A quanto pare hai una presenza scenica molto dinamica. Complimenti. Ora rispondi o mi inventerò un modo per farlo sapere a mamma senza che riconduca a me” minacciò Laura.

“Sei stata tu quella ad avermi iscritto...” disse Derek un po' distrattamente, mentre Stiles si svegliava a poco a poco e faceva rumori decisamente adorabili mentre usciva brontolando dal sonno.

“Derek...” avvertì Laura.

“Se te lo dico, non lo dirai a mamma?”

“Lo prometto. Perché davvero, non _voglio_ dirglielo. Troverà qualche modo per incolparmi”. Derek decise che fosse meglio lasciarsi andare.

“Sto facendo del porno perché è il modo migliore per garantire al mio ragazzo di tenere il suo lavoro e continuare a pagare la scuola senza che io vada in prigione per omicidio per aver ucciso i suoi colleghi” disse Derek obiettivamente, mentre Stiles brontolava di nuovo e apriva gli occhi appannati.

“Il ragazzo è Stiles?!”

“Non è un ragazzo, è il mio ragazzo. Abbiamo finito qui?”

“... Per ora. Almeno posso essere sicura che Stiles si stia prendendo cura dei tuoi bisogni sessuali”.

“Laura...”

“Ciao Derek. E tu e Stiles non preoccupatevi, le mie labbra sono sigillate” disse Laura e riattaccò prima che Derek avesse la possibilità di rispondere.

“Tua sorella è strana” mormorò Stiles assonnato, mentre Derek si mosse per sistemarlo in modo che fossero faccia a faccia.

“Credimi, sono molto consapevole di questo Stiles”.

“Ma ehi, meglio che lo sappia lei di mio padre. E lui è più importante perché è mio padre. E perché ha una pistola” disse Stiles mentre alzava la testa per baciare Derek sulle labbra.

“Non ho paura della pistola di tuo padre” sbuffò ironicamente Derek.

“Dovresti. Fa vergognare tutti i suoi vice al poligono. Ma non preoccuparti, gli piaci”.

“Davvero?” sorrise ampiamente Derek mentre si abbassava e leccava una striscia del collo di Stiles, facendo rabbrividire e gemere il più giovane.

“Sì” il sorriso di Stiles brillava come un faro nella stanza buia agli occhi di Derek. “Gli piace quello che mi rende felice”.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1TA: teaching assistant o teacher's aide è una persona che assiste un professore o un insegnante in campo didattico. Il TA ha molti compiti, non solo insegna, ma corregge compiti, supervisiona esami e via dicendo. Nella traduzione Derek viene chiamato assistente.  
> 2Bluebook: è una guida dalla copertina blu. In campo didattico gli studenti possono usarlo durante gli esami trovando delle note o appunti.  
> 3Book tour: è un tour che fa l'autore di un libro per pubblicizzarlo.  
> 4Gang bang: è una pratica sessuale in cui un soggetto è al centro dell'attenzione di tutti gli altri partecipanti.  
> 


End file.
